Where Zen Ends
by SwanseaGurl
Summary: Jackie learns some information about Samantha that forces her to act. One shot.


I do not own that 70s show or any of the characters. If I did, Sam's butt would have been outta the show as soon as it came in. Jackie and Hyde forever! Be Zen my lovelies.

"Get up." Sam looked at Jackie in astonishment from her seat on the couch. She has been watching TV with Hyde and Donna when suddenly the brunette midget had stormed into the basement and right over to her.

Donna looked at her former best friend and asked "Jackie, what's the matter"? But the brunette ignored her and continued staring at the clueless blonde. "I thought I told you to get up" she repeated.

Steven Hyde, who for weeks had ignored Jackie except to burn her spoke up "Jackie, what the hell are you …." but was cut off when she turned to him instead. Hyde was not a man to back down and had two years of experience in handling Jackie, but when he looked at her the look in her eyes stopped him. This was the same look she had before she had proceeded to kick Laurie's ass all those years ago, in fact this time the look was ten times worse.

"Not a word Hyde," she warned "I have put up with your shit for too long now, it all ends today." Turning back to Sam, who was staring at her openmouthed she fisted her hand in the blondes' sweater and pulled her to her feet. While Sam fought to keep her balance, the other two just stared at Jackie, shocked into silence.

"Now," Jackie continued in a falsely calm voice that fooled nobody "Why don't you tell me who Larry is?" Sam looked to Hyde before looking back to the maniac brunette nervously. "Larry, I don't know any Larry" she said. Jackie let out a tired breath before she spoke up "Let's try this once more time shall we Sam, who is this guy Larry who claims to be your husband?" "What" Hyde stood up on his feet glaring at Sam "Sam, what the hell is she talking about?" Sam looked at Hyde but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She just bowed her head towards the ground.

Jackie let out another breath before she lifted up her hand and slapped Sam across the face. Now Sam was not a woman who took grief from others easily and she had never been scared of Jackie previously. But the Jackie who was standing in front of her was not the defeated Jackie who had fled as soon as Sam had laid her claim to Hyde. She wasn't the same brunette who ran away from the basement in tears time and time again. This Jackie standing in front of her would have no problem in physically ripping her to shreds and for the first time in years Sam felt tears course down her face.

"Jackie," she started to blubber, embarrassed and humiliated but still terrified of the smaller girl "I don't ….." "If you say I don't know one more time, I am going to rip your hair one by one from that stupid empty head of yours and then force feed it to you" Jackie threatened. "He's my husband" the terrified girl squeaked out. Jackie looked at Sam and smiled, but it wasn't a smile of humor or sarcasm, it was a smile that said 'You are in such deep shit'.

"Now why don't you explain to me how you can claim Hyde here to be your husband when you are already married?" she looked at Hyde as she said this, the man in question staring at his 'wife', livid. "I married Larry only because he gave me money and paid for my house, I wasn't in love with him. When I saw Hyde in the club and he asked me to marry him, I saw the perfect chance to get out of Vegas. I thought if I gave him plenty of sex he will fall in love with me and we can get married for real someday" she said.

"What do you mean get married for real" Hyde asked her, walking over to her. "Well since I'm already married we couldn't have a real wedding, and you were too drunk to notice anyway. I have a few friends who work at the chapel close to where I work, I paid them a little money to take photographs of us on the altar and pretend we were getting married" Sam said.

"What?" Hyde asked, anger now mingling with a sense of doom in his system, he had given up on a life with the girl he still loved, burned her constantly to keep himself away from her, all for a marriage that wasn't real. Karma has gotten to work and was now in the process of biting Steven Hyde in the ass.

"Ok, now this is how it is going to work." Jackie said, but before she could continue Donna interrupted. "Jackie, don't you think Sam and Hyde should resolve this amongst themselves?" Jackie looked at Donna and scoffed "I would tend to agree with you on that Donna if it weren't for the fact that there is a pissed out man there looking for his wife and he can really hurt Hyde. I managed to convince him I would talk to them both and help resolve the matter, he was ready to come in with his thugs and handle the matter. And we all know how people like him 'handle matters'."

Turning now to Hyde who was not even paying attention to what was going on she called "Hyde." She called out a couple of more times to the same result. Looking at his downturned face, the anger burning within finally deflated; letting a little softness into her tone she tried again "Steven." At this he immediately looked up at her. "What do you want to do about Sam?" she asked. "There is nothing to do, I want her out of here." he said angrily. "Look, I know you are angry at her and you have every reason to be, but just last week you were saying you were enjoying being married, so maybe you should think about this." Jackie said.

"You're taking her side now?" Hyde asked "Jackie, this bitch is the reason we both aren't together." "No Steven, I am not on her side, I am on yours. I don't want you to be let down again. If she makes you happy then fight for her, I know how to handle people like Larry. My dad may be in jail but he still has contacts." she said.

"Jackie, the only reason I said I am happy being married was to burn you. Everything I've said about being happy was only to cause you pain because you left me before I could even answer. I was just so angry, I couldn't thing straight. And I wanted you to feel the pain I was feeling. But I regret that so much doll. I still love you, it was never Sam, always you, only you." he said.

Jackie nodded in understanding before speaking "Steven, this is not the time for all that. You need to decide about your marriage first." "There is no marriage and I want this woman out of my sight." he repeated forcefully. "Hyde," Sam tried approaching him, only to take a few steps back when he turned to her and glared angrily. He said "I want you gone Sam, pack up your bags and leave, right now!"

Sam did not need to be told twice, she scuttled into the room immediately. Donna sensed that Jackie and Hyde would need time to talk once Sam had left and so she quietly left through the door, but neither of them were paying attention to her anyway. Hyde sat on his chair while Jackie sat on the dryer, both looking towards his room at the back, where Sam was packing her stuff.

Almost half an hour later, Sam came out with a suitcase and a small duffel bag. She opened her mouth to plead her case one last time, but Jackie raised her finger angrily and shook it, telling her not to even try. Taking one last look at Hyde, who was not even looking at her, she turned around and left.

As soon as she closed the door, Jackie got up and followed her out. Only after making sure she had gotten into her husband's car and was leaving did she breathe a sigh of relief.

"Jackie," Hyde called out to her from the basement stairs "Look, maybe we should talk." Turning to him, she smiled softly before saying "Yeah, we really should, but not today. Too much has happened today and I am just tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

She got into her car and drove away, chuckling to herself once she was out of view of Steven Hyde. It had been so easy to get the dirt on Sam, she wasn't lying when she said her dad still had contacts. And once she had found out about Larry, she knew 'Operation, get rid of the whore' would go smoothly. Now, the only thing left to do was get back the man she loved and get him to stay this time.

"The things people do for love." she sighed as she drove on.


End file.
